Which One?
by XTiaX13
Summary: Elena is wondering whether she should pick Stefan or Damon, and realizes how hard od a choice it is for her. In poem form!
1. Which One?

**A/N This poem doesn't really have a specific time that it takes place, but I guess it should be pretty current. Oh, and these will be a series of poems in the form of a chapter story. **

Which One?

Elena's POV

Which one should I choose?

Which one can I afford to lose?

Which one could I live without?

Which one carries no doubt?

Which onecaresmost about me?

Which one should I choose to see?

Which one wants most to keep me alive?

Which one don't I truly despise?

Which one should I stay with forever?

Which one will try to keep us together?

Which one of those brothers should I choose?

Which one could I honestly afford to lose?

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And, if you guys are interested enough in these stories, at the end, she does choose one, but you'll have to review to find out who!**


	2. Both

**A/N I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter, and that was kinda a disappointment. I decided to update anyway, but for the next chapter to come up, could you please review? I need to know if people are liking what I'm writhing. And even if you hate it, then tell me! I have to get some feedback! **

Both

Elena's POV

Both are sinister

Both are hot

Both are evil

Both are also not

Both care for me

Both take place in my dreams

Both care about my soul

Both are the opposite of dull

Both will give their last breath for mine

Both have also tried to feed me lines

Both are there for me all the time

Both could have helped me with this last rhyme

**A/N Well, so there it was. I hope you liked it, and remember to review. You know how awesome it would be it everyone that read it reviewed? Come on, it'll just take a second!**


	3. Stefan

**A/N So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but I was hoping this would prompt some more people to review! This is just kinda making Stefan's case, this is **_**not**_** the last one, at least if I get a few reviews, and remember, if this is Stefan's chapter, guess who comes next!**

Stefan

Elena's POV

Stefan is kind

Stefan is all mine

Stefan cares

Stefan, I know, will always be there

Stefan is so sweet

Stefan will certainly be hard to beat

Stefan is my old protector

Stefan will never be a rejecter

Stefan is smart

Stefan has a huge heart

Stefan will never be my foe

Stefan could never tell me no

**A/N I hope you liked it and remember to review! **


	4. Damon

**A/N So not as much enthusiasm as I was hoping for. Thanks for the feedback I got, but a little more would be nice. Are you guys liking it? I absolutely loved the reviews I did get, and xoChey, I completely agree. Thanks for telling me it was good, and Carlisle246, I guess you'll just have to review and see! And also, I've gotten no reviews for my story Just Like You and I was wondering if you guys read it, or could read it and tell me what you think. I mean, was it horrible and you don't want to say it, cause that is a valid observation and if that's what you think, I'll listen. So thanks and enjoy. Oh and I'm writing more prisoner and exhausted now, so it won't be too terribly long until they are up.**

Damon

Elena's POV

Damon is strong

Damon is sometimes wrong

Damon makes things right in the end

Damon makes sure my heart will mend

Damon loves me with all his heart

Damon knows that that's a start

Damon will do everything to save me

Damon needs to learn that love could be the key

Damon will love me everyday

Damon will love me in _every_ way

Damon is a badass

Damon is someone I could _never_ pass

**A/N Hope you liked it! And PLEASE review! If I get more reviews, I'll update the next chapter soon!**


	5. The Decision

**A/N So, it's been awhile since I put up a new chapter of this story, so I thought that the people who liked it would enjoy this, but could you just take a minute and give me a review? I'm not one of those annoying people who make you sign in (what if you don't have an account?) to review, so it'll just take a minute. Something simple is fine. Anyway, I can't wait for the new season of Vampire Diaries. The premiere episode is going to be Elena's 18th birthday, if you haven't already read that. Who's excited?**

The Decision

Elena's POV

The decision is a big one

The decision could result in having none

The decision could bring me ultimate joy

The decision could make me lose both boys

The decision could bring me my soul mate

The decision better be one I won't later hate

The decision will be one they have to accept

The decision will be one I hope they respect

The decision could set my future in stone

The decision could tear us apart and throw my attempting killer a bone

The decision will go into the light, out of the shade

The decision has to be made.

**A/N So, I hope you liked this chapter, and if I get some reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon. It will also be the last, where you find out who Elena chooses. If you do review, tell me who you want it to be, or who you think it is. Anyway, that's all I have to say. . .**


	6. He

**A/N So, here is the end to my story. I hope those of you who have read the whole thing like it. Review if you want! I would love to hear what you think. Anyway, I'm going to update my other stories soon, I promise!**

He

Elena's POV

He is the right one

He will never give up or say, "I'm done."

He will never stray

He won't ever make me pay

He will stand up for me always

He is there for me all days

He smiles and my heart catches fire

He will never again hear me call him a liar

He moves with such grace

He has such an angelic face

He will always stay the same and

He is MY Damon

**A/N So, are you glad she choose Damon? Or did you want it to be Stefan? **


End file.
